summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Leonus
Leonus (レオン, Reon) is the male lead from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa. If the player chooses him at the beginning, Ainna will become the sub-protagonist. Personality A lad of few words and abrupt manners. Those aspects make him be mistaken for a cold person, in reality he is a very gentle man with a strong sense of justice. He has difficulty dealing with other people and he never tries to start a talk with someone he doesn’t know. He is also known to be a picky eater. Background In the past, Leonus was a adventurer that traveled together with a young lady named Ainna, however, a certain incident made the two of them loses their memories and Ainna’s soul got inside Leonus’s body. Leonus got very uncomfortable with this condition at first but the two rapidly became great friends again. Ainna is normaly aware of what happens with Leonus when he is controling the body, but they can't talk to each others. To do so they use a artifact called "Stone of the Everlasting Night" that makes them enter into a tiny spiritual world where their souls can talk. After getting help from the Phantom Beast Fighfar and hearing some clues about their past from the mysterious Nova, they decide to set on a journey to find out about their past. Development Right at the start, they helped a little girl named Rico to cross a forest filled with monsters so she could visit her sick grandmother. They also start to make negotiations with Luchell, a merchant Demon with who they develop a relationship of “necessary evil”. They also befriend the “Byakuya”, a group of heroes led by the saint Xana. During this period, they fought many times against Vexar and Linear, a group of travelers that were rebelling against Byakuya. At one point they met with Rico again but she not only didn’t recognize them but was also at her way to see her grandmother again. This made Leonus realize that Rico and almost everyone they knew were repeating the same circle of events endlessly. Leonus was very frightened but, by Ainna’s suggestion, they went to consult Xana about this. Xana revels that their world is actually a purgatory named Boundary of Worlds and that they are all dead. They have to make their souls stronger and go to the Tower of Reincarnation where they could be reborn in Lyndbaum – a paradise where the souls of the chosen ones gather together. She also explains that people who awake for the truth of that world and try to reach a new answer are called “wanderers” and those trapped in the same circle are the “attached ones”. They join Vexar’s team when they learn that Xana is freezing “attached ones” and sending wanderers to the reincarnation tower against their will. After many conflicts against their once friends at Byakuya, they find out that Xana is being possessed by a shapeless monster called Exena - the embodiment of all souls that failed to reincarnate and became lost and full of grief. A fragment of the true Xana saves them only to get absorbed completely by the monster. They also realize that the Reincarnation Tower is being controlled by Exena and every wanderer that was sent there got absorbed by it. Talking with Fighfar once more, they are guided to the Reminiscence Room (追想の間, tsuisou no ma), a room where their memories would get restored little by little but causing a great burden to their souls as a price. They find out that, in the past, they traveled to the Tower of Reincarnation with Nova once but got attacked by Exena who absorbed Ainna and Nova. Before geing fully absorbed by Exena, Nova transferred Ainna’s soul into Leonus’s body and transported them to Fighfar’s cave and the shock caused by having two souls in one body made them lose their memories. After remembering their past, the two decide to climb the tower once more but, getting close to the top, Exena steals Ainna’s soul, leaving Leonus alone to face the creature. On the final battle Ainna’s soul gets extracted from inside Exena by Fighfar and the two join forces again to finally defeat Exena’s final form. In one of the endings they decide to stay in the boundary of worlds and both become Xana successors as Guide, living together for eternity. In the remaining endings, they get over their fear of getting separated again and choose to reincarnate. In one version they reborn as childhood friends, being together since birth. While on the other version they get married in a big temple surrounded by many friends. Trivia *One of the alternative colors for the Summon Punimu from Summon Night 4 is the same color scheme for Leonus. *There is an easily missable optional event where Ainna gets jealous of Leonus accusing him of stare the cleavage of other women all the time. *In Summon Night 4, if the player clears all stages of the Endless Halls a special sword is given as a reward. This sword is hinted to be Leonus's sword. Gallery SNEX-Leon02.jpg|Leonus's full body art SNEX-Leon03.jpg|Leonus without his armor inside the Everlasting Night Stone SNCollectionET-Leon.jpg|Leonus in Summon Night Collection SNEX-01.jpg|Leonus and Ainna in the "Childhood Friends" Ending Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character